


Celebration Times Two

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Marriage Proposal, Queen Camilla, Sappy, coronation ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Xander, for the first time in his life, does something bold and almost impulsive.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Corriander Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985500
Kudos: 7





	Celebration Times Two

**Author's Note:**

> Corriander Week 2020 day 2: Coronation

The throne of Valla was _made_ for her, and so was the crown that now sits atop her head. Xander still can't believe how far she's come from the naive girl who first set foot into the outside world, looking upon everything with wide eyes and gasping with shock at every bump in the road. While she's retained her gentle and optimistic nature throughout, that naivete has been tempered into steel stronger than the Omega Yato itself.

 _And to think, I was so angry with her for betraying Nohr._ Granted, it was hard to trust her reasoning when she couldn't even _explain_ it and the reasons for that sounded so far-fetched. But once he'd chosen to place his faith in her he would never look back.

Corrin finishes her speech, and while everyone cheers, Xander can only smile. No cheer or applause, no matter how loud, can convey just how proud he is of this girl-no, this _woman_ who brought everyone together to save three kingdoms and break a years-long curse. Valla is no longer the forbidden invisible land, but neighbor to Hoshido and Nohr both.

_Nohr..._

Some time ago, he'd made a decision. A controversial one, possibly, but like the decision to trust Corrin, he would never look back from or regret. One night he'd spoken with Camilla and after a long discussion, she agreed to accept Nohr's throne in his place. He'd been planning this since he and Corrin confessed their affections for one another, and now he could go public with his reasons.

"Excuse me," he said, "I hope nobody minds, but there is something I would like to ask of Queen Corrin." He walks to her side, kneeling before her and taking her hand. Corrin's cheeks go pink.

"Xander, please, there's no need to kneel before me," she protests.

"For this, there is," he says. "Corrin, the day you became a part of my family was one of the happiest days of my life. We have never been truly brother and sister, but it was for the best as I realized the depths of my love for you." He draws the ring from his pocket and slides it onto her finger. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" she squeals, her eyes shining. "I've only been hoping you'd ask me for the longest time!" The stone sparkles on her finger, and as he stands up she throws herself into his arms, their lips coming together. He almost forgets they're not alone until he hears everyone else cheering, and even then he can't bother to pull away or even feel a little embarrassed. _And why should I, let them watch, let the whole world know I love this woman more than life itself!_

Even when they finally break the kiss for air, she's looking at him as if they're the only two people in the world. Finally, she turns to the others and smiles.

"I'd like to present my future king, Xander of Valla."

Nohr will flourish under Camilla and Benny's rule. His place is by Corrin's side for the rest of their lives.


End file.
